powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Attacks
The ability to release/use ice/cold to various attacks. Sub-power of Ice Manipulation and Cold Manipulation. Variation of Water Attacks and Solid Attacks. Also Called *Cold Attacks *Freezing Attacks *Ice Projection Capabilities The user can release/use ice/cold to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Cryo Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of ice/cold. *'Expanding Ice Bolts:' Project ice/cold that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Ice Blasts:' Release blasts of ice/cold in a form of a creature or object. *'Freeze Vision:' Emit ice/cold from one's eyes. *'Frozen Surface:' Cause surfaces to freeze. *'Hand Blasts:' Release ice/cold blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Ice Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of ice/cold. *'Ice Beam Emission:' Release beams of ice/cold. *'Ice Blast:' Release ice/cold over a specific target area. *'Ice Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of ice/cold. *'Ice Breath:' Discharge ice/cold blasts from mouth. *'Ice Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Ice Cutting:' Use ice/cold to cut opponents. *'Ice Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with ice/cold. *'Ice Pillar Projection:' Project ice/cold pillars. *'Ice Spike Projection:' Project ice spikes. *'Ice Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of ice/cold. *'Ice Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of ice/cold that repels everything. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of ice/cold. *'Omnidirectional Ice Waves:' Send out a wave of ice/cold in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of ice/cold that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release ice/cold blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release ice/cold blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of ice/cold. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of ice/cold to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Variations *Cold Attacks *Snow Attacks Associations *Cold Manipulation *Cryokinetic Combat *Cryokinetic Constructs *Freezing *Ice-Fire Attacks *Ice Manipulation *Ice Mimicry *Force-Field Generation *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Solid Attacks *Solidification *Water Attacks *Volatile Constructs *Weather Attacks Limitations *As with all low-temperature abilities, ice is affected by fire/heat based abilities. *Users may require outside source of ice/cold to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users Gallery File:Esdeath_(Akame_Ga_Kill!)_iceball.gif|Esdeath's (Akame ga Kill) Teigu the Demon's Extract has tremendous ice based powers that can be used for devastating offense. Katara Manipulating Water & Ice.gif|Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Pakku (Avatar The Last Airbender) Ice Attacks.gif|Pakku (Avatar: The Last Airbender) bending water/ice. Big Chill Above Beyond 3.PNG|Big Chill (Ben 10) can use his ice breath for attacks. Ultimate Kevin Ice Breath.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Big Chill's ice breath. Ultimate Ben's ice breath.jpeg|Ultimate Ben's (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) ice breath... Ultimate Ben's ice powers.jpeg|...and attacks. Rukia Kuchiki - Hakuren.gif|Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) using Tsugi no mai, Hakuren to generate a large beam of cold and ice. Louise Lincoln Killer Frost (DC Comics) Kyle Rayner.jpg|Louise Lincoln/Killer Frost (DC Comics) File:Caitlin_Snow_Killer_Frost_(DC_Comics)_cold.jpg|Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (DC Comics) Thomas Snow Ice Blast.gif|Thomas Snow (DC Comics/The Flash) Killer Frost Ice Limb.gif|Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (Arrowverse/DC Comics) EisCharges.Ep.56.png|Eis Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) excels at ice attacks. Ice Transmutation by White Album.JPG|Ghiaccio's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) Stand, White Album instantly freezes Gold Experience's hands just by them punching him. 350px-Wargo.jpg|Wargo (Kofi) Iced Earth Fury.gif|Snow’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM allow her to generate different forms of ice and snow. File:Robert_Drake_(Earth-616)_from_Axis_Revolutions_Vol_1_3.jpg|Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman (Marvel Comics) File:IE1.jpg|Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) is a master of using icy attacks. Ryogi (Boruto) ice spikes.gif|Ryōgi (Naruto) can create small ice spikes that can pierce through hard objects and even destroy them completely. File:Kuzan_Aokiji_(One_Piece)_ice_beam.gif|Kuzan/Aokiji (One Piece) File:Brook_freezing_slash.GIF|Brook (One Piece) can incorporate ice based spiritual energy into his swordmanship. File:Blue_cirno_touhou.jpg|Cirno (Touhou) File:Melanie Vera (Charmed 2018) Temporal Stasis on Taydeus.gif|Taydeus (Charmed 2018) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Ice-Based Abilities Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Common Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation